1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hinge, especially to a hinge with an anti-bump feature for a piece of portable electronic equipment with a base and a cover that will keep the cover from bumping the base when the cover is closed.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Portable electronic equipments, for example notebook computers personal digital assistants, are being used more and more by the general public. A conventional piece of portable electronic equipment has a cover, a base and a hinge. The cover has a display mounted in the cover. The base has an input device mounted on the base. The conventional hinge is mounted between the base and the cover to attach the cover pivotally to the base. The conventional hinge has a positioning feature to hold the cover closed but also holds the cover open at 180°. The positioning feature prevents the display in the cover from hitting the base and damaging the display when the cover is closed. However, the positioning feature that holds the cover open at 180° will annoy the user. When the cover is opened to view the display, opening the cover too much will cause the hinge to go into a detent position at 180°.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a hinge with an anti-bump feature to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.